bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Phantom
"Well, bless their hearts. They're about to get a whoopin' from us" - Alex Phantom'' Alexander Phantom was born to Hunter and Dawn Phantom. As a child, he climbed in many trees, got good grades and overall, was a strong, smart and fast kid. As he got older, these skills improved so much, that he could be compared to a Greek Warrior. But, there was always trouble. Many bullies would pick at him for being a nerd as he wasn't too social. His best friend defended him throughout all times but then, even the teachers gained in on Phantom and his friend. All throughout his childhood, up until high school, Phantom dealt with it. Then the school rallied against him. Phantom's childhood comes down to this: a school who saw Phantom as an annoyance wanting to now "beat the milk out of the cow", all gunning for Phantom. With only a handful of friends on his side, he had to defend himself from 1000 teenagers. The school rushed to best him up only to realize that Alex Phantom was a strong, fast and smart opponent, who beat the tar out of at least 350 teens and scaring the rest before the cops showed up. A single teen stopped a whole school, before getting arrested, nonetheless. Naval Academy After completing High school with the 6th highest grades, he moved onto the Armadian Naval Academy. He learned about sailing and commanding ships, excluding piloting sailing ships, he found these boring as he already knew most of the material. Then, the ANA had it's first annual sailing competition. Phantom piloted his 6-man sailing boat, one of his friends being Andy Remington. However, a huge storm rolled into the Strait of 2 Crescents. As he was in 1st place, one of the competitor's had fell overboard. All logic had left Phantom as he dived into the crashing 35-foot waves to save the man. Phantom pulled the man onto his ship and finished the race. This act of honor paid off his time at the academy and Phantom graduated as an Officer aboard the trimaran AFS Elsa. Belkan takeover When the Belkan arrived to Armadia, they swarmed over the land, ravaging it and claiming it for themselves. Phantom led a resistance against the Belkan government along with help from the AF. There, he learned about deduction and everything a detective should know. Phantom planned out many attacks and hit-and-runs with fellow partner Andy Remington. His campaign led him to inspire many Armadians to overthrow the Belkan Government. And they did. And Armadia was back to its power Russia and AEON Soon after the takeover, Alex Phantom got promoted to the leader of the Armadian Military, making him the youngest official military leader, ever. Soon, he would prove his leader ship in the freeing of Israel. The Russian military blockaded Israel when a coalition of the Dragonfire Privateering League, Armada of Freedom,and the Alliance of Imperial Fleets stormed the Russians. Under Phantom's command, Armadia and her allies beat back the Russians and a ceasefire occurred. But peace wouldn't hold out for long. A new navy known as AEON formed and decided to wreck Armadia. Second in command Kate Anderson tried to stop them but the AEON ships destroyed Armadia and Phantom was tasked with evacuating all of Armadia to the AIF land. With heavy losses, Phantom had to rally them on to keep working. A new, sentient ship known as Delusion D-40 had taken over Belkan and Armadia had to reside in the Crescent Islands and AIF. Current service Phantom had worked for many navies after retiring from AF. He joined AIF and inspired Remington to work for UAC. After an IRF attack, he returned to AF to find it in a mess as he cleans it up. -Phantom used to be a hunter, exorcising demons, killing ghosts, and stopping many supernatural forces. -He is 26, making him the youngest Admiral of the navy ever. -He isn't very social, but has some friends. -Many of Phantom's influences are from Sam and Dean Winchester, from supernatural. -Unlike most people, he has a journal but doesn't write too much. - He used to work for DPL (not mentioned here on the archives cause that wasn't canon) Category:Qapta1n's Characters